Of Leaves, Sand and Mist
by DansantFlamber
Summary: Snowballs and Hoods.  She bit her bottom lip, before reaching up to his hood and lowering it, revealing the mass of dark brown spikes. “It’s rare to see even part of your face these days, Shinokun.” “Ah.”  Could be implied ShinoHina.
1. Fathers BL

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am only using the characters for recreational purposes. _

** Due to a previous comment written in Kitten, I am going to warn you all now that there will be hints or full blown shonen-ai, shojou-ai and hetero relationships. I will put bl or gl in front of any chapter title that may offend anyone. Granted the level of shonen-ai and shojou-ai that I watch, most chapters will include bl or gl. You have been warned now and will be before every chapter containing these materials. If you flame, they will be laughed at and poked at on the internet by me and my friends before I delete them. Thank you and have a nice time reading. Please remember to review, they keep the artist healthy and non-emo.**_  
_

**Drabble #1 Fathers **

"We have something else in common besides being 'kage."

Naruto's ears perked when Gaara's voice pierced through the office. He smacked his head on something, probably an open drawer that he'd carelessly forgotten to close.

"What are you talking about? We have a lot in common." Naruto rubbed the aching spot, a bruise already forming.

"Both our fathers were the Fourth leaders." Gaara continued to stare at the photo of the Yellow Flash.

Naruto blinked, blue eyes questioning the other Jinchuuriki, "What are you talking about? I'm an orphan, I don't know who my father is."

Gaara smiled, not a smirk, a genuine smile, "And you never wondered why you look like him?"

Naruto shrugged, the white robe shifting with his shoulders, "Not really, never came up in a conversation, never really thought about it on my own."

Gaara nodded quietly before walking over to Naruto's desk, "Do you think you'd have liked him, if he was your father?"

Naruto looked up, a finger on his chin, "Maybe, everyone who talks about him always says how great he was. But ya know, when important people die, a lot of the time they don't mention the bad things about them. So maybe all the truly remember him for was sealing the Kyuubi. He could have been a real jerk for all I know."

"That doesn't answer my question, Naruto."

"I don't know, cause I never knew him. And no one ever talks about him except for when it's all about saving the village from the Kyuubi."

Gaara leaned in closer to Naruto. Sand shifting over the blond's feet.

Naruto sighed, "I probably would. Ero-sennin never speaks badly about him. Now can we make out like you promised earlier?"

**_In no way shape or form am I stating that the Fourth is Naruto's dad. So don't yell at me for it! However, go look at the freaking picture! Really.  
_**

**_Oh, as for knowing if Gaara's father was the Fourth Kazekage or not, well go watch Episode 17 of Naruto Shipuuden and watch them argue in the Council Room, they say it like 4 times I think. Yeah, I've been catching up with the episodes; I'm such a terrible fan._**

**_Kankurou without make up is hott, with a double t._**


	2. Bedsheets BGBL

**Prompt: Bed sheets**

* * *

New bed sheets. New green bed sheets. With turtles decorating them.

Neji shuddered as he looked at the bed, having been dressed in those sheets and had to resist the urge to call the Uchiha bastard over to burn them. He still didn't understand why the moron looked up to their ex-teacher so much. What puzzled him further was how TenTen went along with buying the package of green cotton. Especially with those damned turtles on them.

Of course, when the three of them were spooning in the after glow later that night, past the curfew for the Hyuuga, he didn't really care anymore.

****

* * *

**_Yeah…. I'm back, I don't give up, and I will get reviews eventually, if not, oh well. Yes, this one does support Neji/TenTen/Lee. Cause I read an awesome story on them like, last week, it was totally amazing, I'm so happy other people like the pairing as much as I do. Yeah, I'm supposed to be a total Lee/Sakura fan girl, but…. I really like Lee/Other as well. Cause Lee is totally awesome. This prompt came from me deciding to change my bedsheets and noticing that my sheets, while they are dark red, have tiny turtles on them._**


	3. Tears N

Dark eyes widened as a loud thump was heard. Tan skin covered in blood began to pale slightly as an ivory hand released the sword is had been gripping.

Sasuke collapsed onto his knees, his eyes widened while his mouth gaped at the sight of Naruto's body lying in the mud. He reached to turn the blond over before wiping the mud off of his pretty face. The sky opened up and rain began to pour down on the two boys. Blood began to stain the cuffs of white sleeves of a pretty kimono.

Pale fingers slipped through blood soaked gold hair as salty tears mixed with the cold rain.

_**Angst…fuck…yeah…not an especially good mood. Just click the review button.**_

_** P.S. Total Time Skip dudes. Deal with it.  
**_


	4. Vegetables N

_**Beware, 8 year old Shikamaru. Mostly Yoshino and Shikaku arguing. I thought that the parents needed some love. Yes her name is Yoshino, I checked it 8 ways to sunday, so she's not a OC. She EXISTS. **_

_**Drabble number 4: Vegetables**_

Nara Shikamaru's nose crumpled up at the site of the offending green food on his plate. Edamame was not a tasty treat for the eight year old that was trying very hard not to eat them.

"Shika-chan, eat your vegetables." Nara Yoshino bit into her own edamame.

Shikamaru stuck out a tiny tongue at his plate before shoving them further away from him.

"Shikamaru, you will not be allowed to go out and play ninja with Chouji if you don't eat your vegetables." Yoshino's eyes squinted into what some would call a glare. Shikaku grinned lightly, also sadly as Shikamaru sighed.

"But vegetables are so troublesome."

Yoshino glared at Shikaku, "You taught him that, didn't you?"

Shikaku's jaw dropped before he held his hands up in defense, "What? No! Of course not! He's a young boy; of course he's going to hate vegetables. I still hate them myself!"

Yoshino glanced over at her husband and glared at him, brown eyes narrowing. Sure, Shikaku had been up against A ranked Nin before; he'd fought against the Kyuubi and had survived. But when it came to his wife, he was a mouse against they big old cat who was hungry.

Shikamaru watched the battle of words from his mother as he fed his edamame to the family dog.

"Scaredy-cat." He muttered as he got up from the table and went to play ninja with Chouji and the weird kid with big eyebrows.

**_Yes, this one is a bit longer...I like it this length. Credit to my friend Simone for giving me the prompt and the line 'but vegetables are so troublesome' The family dogs name is Ralph, he exists because Shika so needs a dog to feed the food he doesn't want to. So yes, review, they make me very happy.  
_**


	5. Silver Screen Kisses GBL

**Silver Screen Kisses **

No one had ever kissed her like that before. Not even her stolen kisses with Naruto could compare with this one. He had gripped her chin before pressing his lips tentatively to hers. It started as a brush of lips, then turned into more has a clawed hand reached into her long black hair and held the back of her head. She placed her hands on his chest, calloused fingers splayed across the gray jacket, tips brushing against the fishnets that were underneath.

A second clawed hand wrapped itself around her waist, balling up in the purple cotton fabric as he continued to kiss her gently. Pale cheeks became rosy with a blush as they pulled away from each other.

Colorless white eyes stared into canine slants before Hinata smiled gently at her long time comrade and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kiba pulled his hand out of her hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her for a while_**.  
**_

* * *

_**Wow…I'm capable of mushy things…never knew that... Oh well. REVIEW!**_

_**Yeah, I'm just going to be a whore about it now. Do it! Click the button!**_


	6. Blood N

**Drabble: Blood**

**Warning: character DEATHS.**

Sakura grunted as she pressed her glowing right hand against Naruto's chest wound. Sasuke watched while leaning on a tree, blood escaping from a blow to his knee, stomach and the side of his head. Naruto's eyes were shut and traces of pain disappearing from his face as his breath rattled.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped as her chakra ran out on her, the glow disappearing, "I'm so sorry."

She lifted his destroyed left hand and tenderly kissed the knuckle as Naruto gave a last gasp for air before passing on. A green eye closed, Sasuke had pierced the other one earlier in the battle, dry of all tears.

Sasuke's vision doubled as he laughed at the sight, "Moron."

The eye flashed with unbridled anger. The pink hair kunoichi stood shakily before wobbling over to the rouge-nin and sitting in front of him. She reached out with her right hand and grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"You bastard." She muttered as she began to put pressure his common carotid, she smirked at his already fluttering pulse, realizing what she would do.

"I loved you once, you know that, don't you? But I gave up a long time ago. I hate you." Tears flowed from one eye, the other stinging from the natural salts.

"Do you think I care?" A kunai was raised to Sakura's throat.

Guilt ran through the green eye before she dug her long nails into the pale skin, blood ran in droplets, "No, I don't think you do. Goodbye, Sasuke."

He drew the blade quickly through her throat as she pulled her arm back and ripped out the vital cords that were essential to breathing. Sakura landed backwards, her right hand covered in blood; her left, mangled and torn. She reached to Naruto as she passed, her eye still open in the rising light.

Kakashi found them later that day outside of Sound's borders and closed the pale green eye.

**Hi...I'm seriously not depressed today. But I felt that I needed to have some serious ass kicking death scenes.**

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love Sakura? Mwaha, well, my bio tells a lot about it. But I love Sakura's character and all the developments she's gone through. Seriously, think about it, she kicks major ASS now. Part of me thinks it would be justice for her character to have her kill Sasuke off herself. Yeah, it'd probably never happen, but in my mind it'd be nice.**

**One reason she didn't add the suffix kun at the end of his name at the end was because I felt that it was really her way of saying goodbye to him and saying _'fuck you, I hate you, you bastard.'_ Honestly, who willingly runs off to child molesters? He offered you candy, sure, but ya know, Konoha did too. Really, who's the dumbass? Sorry, I have issues with Sasuke.**

**Will have another drabble up tomorrow probably. **


	7. Snowballs and Hoods

Humming. That's what she was doing, humming.

And walking, well, more like skipping through the fresh snow. She admired the falling crystals with pupil-less eyes and continued to skip, arms out to balance herself. Though her pleasant mood was to be interrupted.

"Behind you."

"Shino-kun?" She questioned before her eyes narrowed and she whipped around.

She sliced a snowball in half, her Byakugan activating instantly.

"Man! And I was hoping I'd get you before Shino warned you."

"Kiba-kun, that was very nice." Hinata tried to reason as Akamaru rolled around in the snow.

Kiba packed another snowball, "It's just a snowball, Hinata-chan. It's not going to hurt."

She backed away still, not wanting to get hit with the packed ice.

"Kiba, perhaps you should go throw snowballs at Naruto and Sakura-san." Shino trudged through the snow to stand next to the Hyuuga heir, their shoulders brushing slightly.

Kiba's right eyebrow rose before he smiled, "Right, right. Come on Akamaru!"

He hoisted himself up onto Akamaru's back before the dog bound off down the road.

"Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled.

Shino nodded in response.

"Uhm… May I?"

"Hinata-sama?"

She bit her bottom lip, before reaching up to his hood and lowering it, revealing the mass of dark brown spikes.

"It's rare to see even part of your face these days, Shino-kun."

"Ah."

Hinata smiled a bit before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction that Akamaru and Kiba had gone.

"Maybe we can still join the snowball fight?"

* * *

HI!!! It's been quite a while...I know. 

I rather enjoyed this. Today was the first snowfall here in PA, and I didn't have to wait until freaking Valentine's day for it to arrive. We got about 6 inches or so...and it's still snowing, and it's 1:30 in the freakin' morning.

So who thought Hinata was gonna kiss Shino? Come on, admit it.

I love Shino...but his Shippuuden outfit is like...lacking. Though emo Shino is t3h win. Epic win.


End file.
